In semiconductor manufacture, because of recent methods for production of SiO, SiN, SiON and SiOC layers, there is a search for reactive compounds which can either be deposited directly in the CVD (chemical vapor deposition) method or applied in the ALD (atomic layer deposition) method, and reacted in a subsequent reaction step.
One molecule group suitable for this purpose is aminosilanes or silazanes. In addition to the monomeric compounds, oligosilanes have also been studied.
The compound named in the title (referred to hereinafter as trisilazane for short) was mentioned as early as 1962 by Sergeeva et al. (ZH. Obschei Khimii 1962, 32, 1987 ff), and some of its properties were described, but a synthesis was not described.